Just Your (Under)Average Teenage Girl
by IHAdamR
Summary: A girl and her cousin attend Ouran Academy with the hopes they will find friends, love and entertainment to the max. But they didn't expect any of this. They are two highschool girls, what's the worst that could happen... right? No good at summaries. Rated T for language and possibly offensive humor... HostxOC, and also hinted HostxOC
1. Prologue?: Character Introductions

**Howdy, Author here... this is only a look at the main character and everything here can be skiped over if you don't really want to know the basics like looks and personality. Chapter 1 is actually next. So yeah hope you enjoy my story!**

**I do not own OHSHC D: unfortunately...**

**P.S. I am no good at writing intros ad character backgrounds and such soooo yeah~**

* * *

**Hi, my name is Mary-Sue and I am transferring into Ouran Academy in about 24 hours.**

HA! I'm just kidding; my real name is Kimiko Williams. (My mother loves Japan and their culture so that is where my first name came from. Other than that it is a pretty normal name if you ask me.) My friends call me Kimi… or they would if I had some anyway. Back to the point of this: So why'd I call myself Mary-Sue you ask. Well, that is simple. The author of my wonderful life is trying to be funny. I see no humor in it at all really but she went with it so here we are.

Well anyway, I am not fantabulous. In fact I think I'm actually lower than average… (I know, I know, how cliché AND Mary-Suetastic is this right? But it's true)

For one, my eye sight is so bad that if you took my classes off and put your hand literally in front of my face, touching my nose even, and asked me to tell you 'how many fingers' I wouldn't be able to see anything other than a blob. Because of this "dilemma" I have to wear glasses. Not the cute hipster style though, oh no that would look too normal. I have to wear old metal framed glasses that pinch my nose so bad I get headaches. HEADACHES! (a/n: Drake and Josh reference! God I miss that show)

That didn't convince you? Well that's not all.

My height is a whopping 5 foot 4 inches. I know what you're thinking 'This girl is crazy; being 5'4" isn't bad at all.' It is if you have seen the people I live with and go to school with. Somehow, out of all places to be raised, I was plopped into a town full of friggin' giants. Yes, G. I. A. N. T. S. like the ones who go "fe, fi ,fo ,fum," etcetera etcetera. I swear I am the shortest out of all of them, I mean even my 10 year old neighbor is taller than me. So needless to say I have gotten shit for it all my life. And frankly, I feel like Ed sometimes…

Well, I see you still aren't convinced. You are quite persistent my friend.

Last but sure as hell not least, my appearance. No, I'm not Godzilla but I'm definitely not a Barbie either.

Okay, so my figure is simple actually. My body is well… bigger. I am not fat but I have some poof to me, but whatever. I was bullied because of it for a while but now I have that 'IDGAF' attitude towards people and their media influenced opinions. Just because a girl isn't 6'2" and 100 lbs. doesn't mean a damn thing. We are all special damn it. (Ima stop there or I'll go off into a rant.)

Anyway, my hair is a curly dark-brown heap of mess naturally but I dyed it purple recently. I guess you can say my 'rebellious' side is coming out a bit. It is still curly though, not tight ringlets like Shirley Temple… so I guess wavy would be a better descriptive word for it.

My eyes are grey, nothing much to em' actually. Although my mother once said she could see the devil inside when I got woken up. HA, it's hilarious actually!

So moving on to personality; I am an introvert. I hardly show emotion around people I don't know and I also get embarrassed around new people. Even worse are boys. Yep, I go tomato red and die of embarrassment when I meet boys. But I am very, VERY outgoing once people have gotten to know me. I guess you can say that I am just putting up a mask o people won't know the real me… That is a story for another time though.

I like dark clothes (people actually called me goth even though I do wear colors quite often.) Don't get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with being goth but I hate being labeled. I HATE it. I also hate it when other people are judgmental and label others. Hoping off the soap box now, I also like anime and manga. I am not an Otaku but I am definitely a fangirl. Another thing, music is my safe haven. When I am down and out, stressed or just looking to chill, I put my headphones on and jam.

School wise, I am smart. No, I don't have a photographic memory and no, I don't study. I just retain information easily and well that is that. Needless to say, I have this mindset that if I fail at a class then my future will go downhill with it and I won't have a job or be able to go to college sooo hehe I am always beating myself up and trying to be the best at everything. But I can thank my father for my smarts; after all he is the only reason why I am getting a top notch education.

So I guess that is a basic over view of me… Oh! I almost forgot hehe; I absolutely LOVE video games with all my heart! I am not a hardcore gamer but I love it so much that I go days without sleeping while playing my beloved PC, Xbox or PS3.

In fact, my story starts with me playing video games… Imagine that.

(a/n: More to be revealed about her in the story, just go with it my lovelies!)

* * *

**So this is my second fic and well I think this is better than my first, IDK. Anyway keep reading, it gets better I promise. (I think so anyway)**

**Review, favorite and follow if you'd like**

**IMPORTANT: This will have some things like cussing and humor that many will find offensive. I apologize in advance. Please forgive me I promise Im not a bad person...**

**I hope you enjoy my story and p.s. it will be on the shorter side and have a Mary-Suetastic day!**


	2. 1: Exciting News & A New Place

**IMPORTANT: Cussing and other possibly offensive things are here! I don't want to rate this M because then some people wouldn't give it a chance and I am not trying to be offensive it just happens sometimes**

**I do not own OHSHC but I do own my oCs and blah blah blah... on with the story**

* * *

"Okay men, this is it. The final retrieval mission is upon us and we have to be ready to go at any second." My eyes were bloodshot and I was hardly conscious at this point but this was the last mission before we won the game. I couldn't contain my excitement, my stomach kept doing flips as the countdown neared the end.

_'Four, Three, Two, O…'_ The headset I was wearing stopped working and my screen went black. Frantically I looked around and saw my cousin Trina at the socket swinging the unplugged wires around with a smirk on her face. She has lived with us since her mother and father up and left her. She has always known how to push my buttons.

"What the hell Trina, this was the last mission!"

"School starts in an hour just get up and get ready today is kinda important."

"Yeah what the fuck ever, you just ruined my life." If looks could kill, she would be dead. I was glaring so hard my right eye started twitching. (It does that when I am angry or stressed…)

She walked away without caring that she ended my moment of pure happiness. I slammed my door as she exited and went to my closet. I should be wearing the uniform but it was unfortunately ruined yesterday. Yes it was very unfortunate. I smiled evilly as I remembered my little personal mission. Needless to say I had a few days before that monstrosity would be worn. Every few weeks it seems that my poor uniform goes through hell. So for this fine day of school I settled for a black Family Guy tee-shirt with plain dark skinny jeans and my worn pair of converse.

Before I left my precious room of solitude and technology, I grabbed my phone and headphones. Once I reached the foyer to my house I noticed Trina waiting impatiently as always. She was wearing jean shorts and her favorite Odd Future shirt with her black gladiator sandals. Before you ask, yes her uniform was 'taken care of' as well.

"Sebastian, will you please inform my father that I am driving to school today?" Our butler was a very pleasant man, quite attractive too.

"Yes Madame, is master Katarina going with you?"

"Damn straight Bassy and how many times do I have to tell you, call me Trina." My cousin Trina was smiling and blushing slightly, she was head-over-heels for him. It was friggin' hilarious when you think about it.

I chuckled at her and then grabbed the keys to my black Nissan Altima. No, it isn't a car most daughters of millionaires would have but I am not a spoiled rich brat. I reached out and tugged on Trina's shoulder. "Come on, we are going to be late."

We pulled into the parking lot for our under-populated elite private school, also known as hell by Trina and I. Why? Well the kids here are all pretentious asses and don't care about anyone other than themselves. I let out and audible sigh before hooking arms with my cousin.

"Ready for hell?"

"I was born ready." I laughed at her answer. _'That's just like her.'_

We walked to our first period class where our principal, an old man that is pudgy, was saying announcements on the TV.

"Congratulations to our lucky students who will be participating in the foreign exchange program with our sister school in Japan." He smiled with that business man look.

"Oi! I completely forgot they were announcing this today! Ya now, I heard that everyone was entered even if they didn't request to be." Some annoying girl in our class was talking to her posy of overzealous model wannabe's.

I sat down with Trina in the back of the class as usual and waited for the principal to continue. Honestly I wouldn't mind hitting the road and leaving America in the dust. Just the image of me in a kimono and watching the Sakura blossoms dance through the breeze got me into a fangirl attack. I started imagining me drinking tea and staring at the trees in amazement at their beauty. I was reading a manga and eating out of a bento box. As my mind dazed off into fantasy land, my face broke into a smile of happiness until Principal Anderson's voice knocked me out of my minds theatre. My face instantly fell back to its stone cold state.

"As I call your names, come to the office for your official transfer papers. Nicolas Barter, Haley Green, Zackary Lawing, Katarina Marshal, and Kimiko Williams. Once again, congratulations and as soon as the paper work is complete you will be sent to Ouran Academy in Japan." The TV turned off and Trina and I stared at each other before breaking out into a giggle fit. We were leaving. We were finally leaving this hell hole.

We quickly composed ourselves and ran to the office. "Mr. Anderson, thank you so much for this opportunity, you will not be disappointed by your decision."

"Thank you Miss Marshal but there are some pressing matters to attend to."

"Yes sir!" We said simultaneously. Trina and I sat at the desk in front of our new found savior.

"Okay, as you know, you will be attending Ouran Academy in Japan. Unfortunately there is a problem. They do not have any more rooms for you to occupy at the dorms. That being said there is a small apartment not too far from the school where you will be staying. It is small and not very lavish but I thought you two would be more open to the option compared to the others who got accepted into the program." So Mr. Anderson did have a sense of humor. I knew he wasn't all that bad!

I decided to speak up for the two of us. "Of course, that is a fabulous Idea."

"Yeah, Kimi and I have always wanted to live in an apartment." We smiled politely at our principal and then proceed to fill out the paperwork necessary for the change of schools. As we were completing the last page, he turned to us and shook our hands.

"As you know, the other students who were accepted are in the grade ahead of you, they will be in class 3-A. You two will be in class 2-A."

"Thank you again for the opportunity!" Trina smiled her most dazzling smile. She was excited no doubt about that.

Who am I kidding I was too.

* * *

As Trina and I walked out of the airport, we were stupefied. Everything looked so much different. I mean it was a huge culture shock for me.

Trina looked over to a man who held up a sign that said "Ouran Academy Students" on it. We walked over to him along with our senpais… Man it feels weird to use those things. All those times reading manga and watching anime and now I, Kimi Williams, get to use honorifics. I was fangirling on the inside again. My inner mind wheels were turning and I kept thinking of the romantic relationships between Senpais and Kohais that were always depicted in manga, anime and, my personal favorite, fan-fiction. I blushed after my mind took a turn for the rated M side of things. I shook my head and snapped out of it quickly.

"Mrs. Williams, Mrs. Marshal, I will be taking you to your accommodations." Said a second man who appeared out of nowhere like a ninja.

I sweat dropped before agreeing and linked arms with Trina for mental support. We have always been there for each other and feel like it is our duty to look out for the other. We were more like sisters than cousins.

We were sitting in the back of a black limo that was getting stares from the people outside. I assumed that they were not used to seeing limos in this area. I mean all the houses were small and quaint just like the ones I want when I'm older. I don't want to live like a spoiled brat so I guess that is why I was thankful that we were staying at apartments and not the lavish dorms at the school.

We pulled up to a good size building with many doors and windows on it. _'This must be what an apartment looks like.' _I looked at it and smiled. This was going to be a great year!

"Mrs. Marshal, Mrs. Williams, we have arrived. I will show you to your room and the bring your stuff in. I am also your personal driver while staying here, please do not be afraid to ask me anything."

"Okay thanks Mr. Ichiwa!" I smiled at him before continuing. "And please, call us Trina and Kimi!"

"As you wish." He bowed before grabbing our suitcases out of the trunk and walking up a single flight of stairs to a door that had the number 213 on it. "This is your apartment and all of your other things should be inside, everything you should need for your stay should be here. If anything is missing please call Mr. Anderson."

"Mkaay~!" Trina grabbed the key out of his hand (in a friendly manor of course) and unlocked the door.

We stood there dumbstruck. This was the CUTEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN! I was having such a fangirl fit that I nearly knocked Trina over.

"Jeez calm down Kimiko!" Trina only called me that when I was annoying her so naturally I stuck my tongue out at her and gave her the bird.

"I am sorry to intrude Miss Trina and Miss Kimi but I must leave now." Mr. Ichiwa bowed once more before leaving us to unpack our shit load of clothes. What? I mean we are rich after all! Can't a girl splurge a bit?

After unpacking, eating and then unpacking some more I found myself asking the question I ask regularly. _'To stay awake and play video games or to go to sleep, that is the question.'_ I laughed at my own joke before deciding sleep was a better idea considering I start at a new school in less than 12 hours.

* * *

**Okay so this is only my second attempt at writing anything like this and if there is anything that I need to work on please tell me. Yes there will be cussing, humor that may offend (I am not intending for it to be offensive but sometimes it comes off that way) and last but not least this is a simple rom/com that should only last a few chapter it's more of a short story than a full blown 45 chapter novel. HAHAHA So let me know what you think, review, follow and favorite if you'd like and please stay tuned. I actually lan on finishing this story XD! **


	3. 2: Here at Ouran Academy

**IMPORTANT: Cussing is going to happen. Humor that may offend may be present. I don't want to rate this M because some may not give it a chance. I am not a bad person who is trying to offend it just happens sometimes.**

**I dont own OHSHC but I do own my OCs and such.**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

Morning came far too soon. All I remember was hitting my alarm clock so hard that is broke, again… If you can't tell already, I am not a morning person. Trina knows that too. Honestly I think that is why she prefers when I pull all-nighters because then I am not a grouchy riser. But alas, here I am glaring at everything in sight and trying to get ready for school.

The uniforms are the same here as they were back in the US of A so we both used our excuse of 'Oh, it got damaged at the cleaners.' Yes, we lied. It was worth it though I mean these uniforms were giant yellow puff balls of ugly. No lie.

I looked up from the mirror in front of me after doing my hair and fixed my glasses, yes my ugly old glasses. I then proceeded to pick out an outfit from the closet. I decided a simple generic band tee from Threadless and a pair of red skinny jeans would suffice and I wore my lucky pair of combat boots.

Trina on the other hand went all out. She wore her new sun dress that had small cherries on it and a small pair of red flats. In her hair was a small red headband that was adorable. She was rocking the runway today and I loved it! But that is a given I did help her pick the dress out after all. I smirked knowing I did a good job.

* * *

When we arrived at Ouran Academy we were shocked to say the least. It was pink. Nothing but pink this, pink that. I swear I was getting dizzy. I looked over at Trina who looked like she was in heaven. _'Yes, she loved it. Of course she did.'_

"It says here on this paper that we are to go to the office and get our schedules since we don't have a homeroom yet." Trina was gripping the paper a bit too tight and I noticed she was indeed as nervous as I was.

"Chill out Trina, I mean we are only in a foreign land with no one we know, no knowledge of the customs really and no understanding of how they teach. How bad could it be?" I smirked upon seeing her face pale. I know I was being heartless but it was for a good purpose. I was only trying to lighten the mood. "Jeez, I was just joking, everything will be 'ight so come on or we will be late." I grabbed her arm and dragged her in the right direction according to the map.

As we approached the door, Trina grabbed on to my shoulder for support. I knew this was going to be difficult but I had to be strong for the both of us. _'Act like this is just another one of dad's business dinners Kimi. You can do this, just smile and wave…'_

We both pushed on the doors and entered cautiously. "Hello, I am Kimiko Williams and this is Katarina Marshal, we are two of the exchange students from America."

A sweet looking secretary looked up from her work and smiled. "Oh, yes the others are already in the office" she pointed to a door to her left. "Go ahead and walk right in, they are waiting you."

I took a deep breath and walked into the room. Only to be greeted from my fellow exchange students and a man who looked to be extremely friendly.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy my young maidens." I sweat dropped at the guy who was in charge of this school. _'This guy is way too into this…'_

"Thank you, sir, for the opportunity and it says here that we need to get our schedule from you, is that correct?" Trina finally spoke up for the first time since we got here.

"Yes that is right, but first I must tell all of you," he looked all of us in the eyes with a serious expression before continuing, "if your grade drops the slightest bit you will be sent back to America. You were the best in your class and I suggest you continue to be the best. Oh I almost forgot, I also expect you to join a club or other extracurricular activity." He broke the tension by smiling widely and giving us our schedules. "You are all dismissed."

All five of us bowed slightly while saying thank you before we filed out one by one.

Once we were back into the hallway, Trina and I linked arms and headed towards our classroom. While the other three, Zackary, Nicolas and Haley, went in the opposite direction also in search of their class.

"Trina, this is going to be great! Just think of all the clubs this place must have. I bet they have an anime club or maybe a writing club! Oh, God I can see it now. Me becoming club president and having a story published. Oh how marvelous it will be!" I was rambling again. Being nervous and excited at the same time can only mean one thing, endless incoherent babble. Before I could continue, Trina elbowed me in my stomach.

"Shut up, we are already late and now you are drawing unwanted attention to us." She was being completely serious. It was her fault we got lost though; she wouldn't follow the right directions.

"Whatever miss "I know where we are going" we wouldn't be late if it wasn't for you." My voice was dripping with sarcasm. I stuck my tongue out at her and pointed to a hallway to our right and walked towards it. "Come one, the class is this way."

After a few turns we ended up at our class. Luckily we only missed about 3 minutes so no major damage done. We walked in and immediately all eyes were on us. A person who I presumed to be the teacher stood and told us to introduce ourselves and also informed us that we didn't miss much because they were just about to start the lesson.

I started to blush hard core. One, for being late and two, there were cute boys here. _'This is not good Kimi! Remember, act like it is a business meeting. Smile and carry on.' _I immediately snapped out of it. "Hello, my name is Kimiko Williams and I am one of the five foreign exchange students from America." I tilted my head slightly and gave them the biggest fake smile I could muster. My blush wasn't completely gone so there was still a light pink dusting my cheeks.

"And I am Katarina Marshal." Trina followed my lead and smiled but hers was genuine unlike my forced show of emotion. I was just happy that I could act, if not I would be screwed.

"Miss Marshal, please go sit by Mr. Ootori," he pointed to a boy with an obviously fake smile, glasses and dark hair. I couldn't see his eyes due to an eerie glare on his glasses," and Miss Williams, please go sit by Mr. Suoh," he pointed to a boy with blonde hair, violet eyes and a smile so wide and bright it put the sun to shame. He looked like a sweet person. I could see us being friends.

I made my way over to the appointed desk and looked over to Trina. She seemed scared by the guy she was next to. I chuckled slightly then gave her thumbs up. If she could handle me then she could handle this guy. I mean how bad could he be?

"I see your friend is nervous. She will be fine, Kyoya won't bother her. By the way, my name is Tamaki Suoh." I turned to see the gorgeous boy beside me talking and still smiling.

I smiled back and a blush creeped back onto my face. He really is handsome. I instantly recovered and replied with a slight chuckle. "My name is Kimi and I'm sure she could take him on. I mean the girl can handle me so she is like a super hero."

He laughed and I swear I could feel all my nerves dissipate. Yes, this is the start of a lasting friendship! "You know, I doubt a princess such as yourself could be that bad." He all of a sudden had a rose and held it daintily in his hand.

_'What the fu..?' _I stared at the rose like it was an alien species. "What the heck? Where did you get that? And don't call me princess, okay. It only reminds me of my father and I miss him enough already." Yes, my dad calls me princess okay. He has been calling me that since I was a baby so I have grown accustomed to it and now the only thing I can think of when I hear that word is my father and how much I will miss him while being here. I frowned and let my emotions show for a split second before straightening up. _'I have been slipping up a lot lately. I keep losing control over my emotions. It must be the pressure of the first day.' _

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Please, accept my apology." Tamaki handed me the rose and grabbed my chin with his other hand. He looked me dead straight in the eyes. "You should come by music room 3 after school today. I think your friend over there would enjoy it too."

I'm not a fan of invasion of thy personal space so I pushed him back lightly before responding. "Well, we might. It honestly depends on how the rest of the day goes." After that I decided to pay attention to the lesson only to discover I had learned it before. It was Calculus. Since math was my best subject, I decided to slip my earphones on so I could listen to music. I settled on _Girls, Be Ambitious_ by Miyavi. It was such a catchy song I mean how could one not love it? I closed my eyes and strum my fingers on the desk lightly with the beat getting lost in my music.

I awoke from my daze when I felt someone push on my shoulder lightly. Then I heard it. "Kimi pay attention damn it it's lunch time." Trina was trying to knock me out of it for a while based off her facial expression.

"Did I miss anything? I remember the teacher going over calculus but other than that I don't remember anything." I looked up at her with pleading eyes trying to sneak my way back to her good side.

She sighed before giving in to my innocent façade. "Yeah you missed some but I think you know most of it already."

"Thanks boo~ Now onward to lunch!" I dragged my cousin all the way to the lunchroom. Realizing that we didn't know anyone to sit with I suggested we sit outside.

"Sure. Just get your food and I'll meet you out there." Trina still seemed a bit peeved at my antics earlier.

I decided not to bother her further and got in line behind a pair of twins. I overheard them talking about a club where they dish out their love to anyone, they called it a "host club." I was intrigued yet disgusted (- they are like prostitutes but not…) at the idea. It reminds me of something that would make for a good anime and/ or manga. Quite a nice romantic comedy idea if you ask me. I chuckled gaining the twins attention. I mentally scolded myself for making my presence known. They seemingly looked through me and then turned back around to order their food as if I was invisible.

_'That was straight up rude man. Good thing I didn't want to gain their attention in the first place.' _I scowled and continued to wait in line. As soon as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum were through the line I ordered my lunch and then headed out to find Trina. She was over by a Sakura tree that was just starting to show signs of life. I smiled and ran over to her. Sitting down, I grabbed her and hugged her till she was gasping for breath. "Please don't be mad at me anymore! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" I was purposefully bringing tears to my eyes and looked at her.

"How can I be mad at you? I swear Kimi; if we weren't cousins I would've already killed you though." We both chuckled began to eat.

I took a bite of my strawberry pocky and then remembered about our invitation to music room 3 after school. "Hey Trina that guy in our class who sits beside me told me that we should go to music room 3 after school. You up for it?"

"I guess… I don't have homework as of right now so yeah that's cool." She got up and brushed her dress off.

"Good because I kinda wanted to go." I looked up at her and put my hand out for her to grab. When she did I pulled myself up and took off. "Last one back to class is a rotten egg."

"No fair! You didn't give me a heads up!" She laughed and jet passed me. I grunted and sped up only to be beaten by her in the end.

The rest of the day went by extremely quick. It turns out I have already learned a good amount of this stuff already and just goofed off during class. I drew, read, wrote and well obviously listened to music.

When the final bell rung I was up and out of my seat faster than the speed of light. I grabbed Trina and booked it into the hallway before coming to a complete stop. I didn't have any clue where music room 3 was.

"Do you still have the map?" She realized I didn't know where we were going and started rummaging through her bag. She handed the map to me after a few minutes of searching. "Merci beaucoup!"**

I browsed the map for the correct room before walking towards my destination, Trina right behind me.

It wasn't that far from where our class was so we got there in a short amount of time. I looked at her and nodded toward the door signaling she should open it. When she did a bright light engulfed our vision and rose petals assaulted our faces.

"Welcome!"

* * *

**** **Merci Beaucoup - Thank you very much

**Mkay so that is the end of chapter 2 hahahaha that is a cliffhanger! I mean everyone knows what is going to happen next but that isnt the point so anyway...**

**Review, favorite and follow if you want and have a nice day!**

**It is currently 5:41 A.M. and I just wanted to let everyone know that this story is not going to be very long only about 15 chapters max as of right now... this is subject to change**

**Anywho HAVE A MARY-SUETASTIC DAY MON AMI!**


	4. 3: Meeting the Hosts

**Hello all! Well I don't own OHSHC unfortunately but I do own my OC's!**

**IMPORTANT: Cussing and humor that may offend is present. I do not mean to offend but it happens sometimes. Please forgive me!**

**There is one part were there is major cussing so again I aplogize in advance if you do not like that kind of stuff but anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I swatted at the rose petals and tried to open my eyes but was unable too from the brightness. When I came to I noticed Kyoya and Tamaki from class and also Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum from lunch. Then IT hit me.

_'Ah hell, this is that host club isn't it?...' _My face deadpanned before Trina and I were toe to toe with Tamaki. He grabbed her chin and looked her in the eyes before swinging a red rose out of nowhere.

"I see we have two new princesses. Welcome Miss Kimi and Miss Marshal. It is very nice of you to stop by." He handed Trina the rose before joining the others once more. "Ladies, what is your type?"

I looked over at Trina and it looked like she was about to pass out. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later… Right, let me explain. Whenever she meets boys she finds ridiculously attractive she becomes a blabbering idiot. She just stares off into space and mumbles things about abs, muscles and well *censored*. I shuddered at the thought… _'That is disgusting Trina.'_

"Okay then, this has escalated quickly. So what do you mean by type?" I looked at the boys in the group with obvious confusion on my face. _'This is muy importante! They have already gotten to Trina so I should just go with it… She is never gonna want to leave. Take one for the team.'_ I decided that learning more about these "hosts" was a good idea.

Tamaki sauntered over to us and wrapped his arms around our shoulders before speaking. "Well ladies, do you prefer the strong-silent type?" He pointed to a VERY tall guy with short, kind of spiky dark hair and a small blonde boy on his shoulders. "The boy-Lolita?" He pointed to the small blonde attached to the big guy. Blondie had the cutest stuffed bunny with him and his eyes were a beautiful golden brown. "Maybe the mischievous type or the cool type?" He pointed to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. They had short redish-orangish-verging on ginger hair and hazel eyes. Then he pointed to Kyoya. _'Kyoya? The cool type? HA!'_ I chuckled slightly before straightening myself out. "Or do you prefer someone like me?" He finished his introduction of the club by grabbing onto Trina again.

"Well, I uh… would like to um maybe pick the twins?" Trina spoke up and the twins smirked. I instantly got nervous. _'She really is going through with this… Not good Kimi!'_ My self-conscious started to yell at me "abort the mission and get the heck out of there" but my feet were glued to the ground. I sighed in defeat before looking at Tamaki.

"I think that I'll just hang with each of you before making a decision." He nodded and then went over to a table that had six or seven girls at it. _'What the? How did I not notice there were other people in here?' _I looked around and saw that the whole room was filled with girls in that ghastly yellow abomination.

I slowly drug my feet over to the big guy and blondie. Plopping myself down beside a girl I noticed she looked familiar. "Haley-senpai? What are you doing here?" She opened her mouth to reply but before she could, blondie was in front of me.

"Kimi-chan you know Haley-chan too?" He looked at me with those big adorable eyes.

"Uh yeah, we went to the same school back in America."

"Oh that is so cool Kimi-chan!"

I tried my best to back away as far as possible from the little guy. He is cute but I hated my personal bubble being popped by people. _'This guy is not who I am sticking with… Nothing personal but he is too… what's the word… um "in your space", so I guess he is clingy? Yeah I don't know.'_ After deciding he is not the host for me I spoke up again. "Before I move on to the next table, can I know your name?"

"Sure! I am Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey," the he pointed to the big guy before continuing, "that is Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori!" He giggled a little and hugged his stuffed bunny. He then pushed the pink fluff ball into my face. "And then this is Usa-chan!"

_'Yep, not staying at this table. Mori hasn't talked and a requirement for me is conversation and Honey is adorable but he is too chipper.'_ I felt bad for analyzing the boys but it had to be done so I could stay with Trina. _'Damn her and her boy crazy ways!'_

I quickly excused myself and walked over to the twins' table. They were talking to the ladies about meaningless things before one said something that caught my attention. I walked over and sat beside Trina; she was staring at them hardcore. I then looked back over at them wondering what was so captivating. They were embracing each other romantically. Then they started talking again.

"Hi…Hikaru! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"But Koaru you look so cute when you are scared." The one I assume is Hikaru grabbed Koaru's chin and looked into his eyes.

"Hikaru…" As if on cue the girls around me screamed their heads off and I swear my ears started to bleed.

I looked at them before it clicked. I pointed an accusing finger in their faces before voicing my opinion. "HOLY SHIT THAT'S NASTY AS FUCK! That is your brother! That makes it twincest! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" No one seemed to notice me. But man did I feel dirty for watching that unfold in front of me and allowing it to happen. I turned to Trina who was screeching about the "brotherly love" with the other girls. _'She is a lost cause Kimi just leave this messed up table before anything else happens.'_

I decided to hit up Tamaki's table next. He was talking to some red headed girl about a kitten without a pedigree. _'That's weird and honestly a lame conversation topic.' _I pushed my thoughts aside and sat on the other side of Tamaki. I was about to say hello but then he was side tracked by someone who came in with a grocery bag. Tamaki then grabbed something out of the other boy's hands and I noticed that it was instant coffee.

Next thing I knew a bunch of people were around the boy who I learned was an honor student and whose name is Haruhi Fujioka as he poured water into cups. These people acted as if they have never seen instant coffee in their life. I mean come on! I am rich too but I am not as ignorant as these people! I just stood there uninterested in what was unfolding in front of me.

"Well this is great! Not a single one of these hosts are my "type"!" I silently scowled to myself. I walked over to the window and looked out at the extremely disturbing fountain. After a few moments the red haired girl from Tamaki's table threw something into it. _'Well that was stupid! All that stuff is going to get wet now.'_ I turned on my heel and walked over to Kyoya. He was the only host I haven't attempted to associate with yet.

"Howdy Kyoya what's up?" He stopped typing on his laptop before looking over at me. That damn glare on his glasses prevented me from looking in his eyes as he spoke.

"Well, if you must know Miss Kimi, I am currently planning for a party hosted by the club." He pushed his glasses up and then returned to his work.

"Okay that's cool I guess." A few moments of awkward silence ensued. "So yeah Ima go now." I stood up but looked around then sat back down.

"I thought you were leaving." He kept his eyes glued on his computer.

"Yeah well you are the only host who is normal based off of what I've seen and I can't leave Trina here alone." He smirked but I didn't notice because I hung my head low in silence before attempting to have a conversation with him again. "So um how's the weather?" _'That is lame af Kimi, good job on failing at social interaction.'_

"Miss Kimi, you should know that the weather is nice and honestly I would appreciate it if you would allow me to work in silence. But by all means you may stay here since the others do not interest you." He took a short pause to look at me and for once I saw his eyes. They were beautiful. I saw all the emotion locked up inside and I felt sorry for him. They held so much sadness but there was also a lot of determination. I stared at them wide eyed until he turned back to his computer leaving me to my thoughts. But instead of getting angry at his obviously rude statement I continued to sit there and think of those eyes.

Before long I was pushed out of my mind by a loud thud and screams.

"Haruhi just assaulted me!" was all I heard before I looked over and saw the red haired girl with Haruhi hovering above her. I looked at Haruhi and studied his position. _'He is really surprised so that in itself proves he's innocent.'_ Upon further studying of the situation I noticed something that made me go pale and my breath get stuck in my throat.

I limply walked over to Kyoya who had gotten up to examine what was going on and grabbed his sleeve to where I could whisper in his ear easily. "Um, Kyoya… do you know that Haruhi is a girl?" He looked slightly thrown off by my question before turning to look at me.

"Miss Kimi please stay after the club is over so we can discuss this information further." After saying that, he walked away and over to Haruhi.

I heard water splash and saw the two girls on the ground covered in water. I held in a slight chuckle and then cleared my throat realizing how serious the situation was.

Next thing I know the red haired girl is running away crying because she was kicked out of the club five ever. Apparently she threw Haruhi's stuff into the fountain and was trying to get Tamaki to turn on Haruhi. I felt aweful because I watched the dumb bitch dump poor Haruhi's stuff into the fountain and didn't tell anyone. It was partially my fault so I made a mental note to apologize to her later.

Soon after, Tamaki made an announcement saying that the club would be closing early. I saw Trina making her way towards the door but I grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a couch. We sat down waiting. She turned to me and looked at me with questioning eyes. "Why are we still here? Tamaki said that club hours are over."

"Well, Kyoya told me to stay behind so here we are." I crossed my arms over my chest in a defensive manor.

"Okay but why did he ask you to stay?" She was getting annoyed and honestly so I was I.

"Because I figured something out so just drop it and sit tight. I have no idea how long this is going to take."

After our little spat, Kyoya walked over and ushered Trina to go over to the twins while we talked.

"Now Miss Kimi, now that you know this information, you cannot tell anyone. Not even Miss Trina. Understood?"

"I didn't plan on telling anyone. It's none of my business and she is obviously hiding her gender for a reason."

"Thank you Miss Kimi." I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"But, since you thought I would spill the beans I feel like you should do something for me to make up for it." He didn't speak so I continued with my bargain. "In order for me to keep Haruhi's secret, you have to allow me to sit with you and have actual conversations with you _and_ include me and Trina in _all_ special club activities. She seems to have taking a strong liking to the twins. Before you say anything, yes, we will make donations to your club so you are gaining something through this as well."

He smirked and then pushed up his glasses. "We have a deal Miss Kimi. I hate to be rude but you should leave before Haruhi comes back out and Trina sees her. Our only extra uniform is a female one."

"Ah, I see and please drop the "Miss," it makes me feel old." I grabbed Trina's wrist and started pulling her towards the exit despite her protests. Before we exited I turned and waved slightly at Kyoya. "See ya later mon ami!" With that said I continued out the door and down the hallway.

Kyoya sat in his chair and smirked. "This will be interesting." He pushed his glasses up and wrote something in his black book before shutting it with an abrupt slap. "Very interesting."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write!**

**Please review, favorite and follow if you want! It will be much appreciated.**

**So I am diggin' this story and I just want to ask if this should be a KyoyaxOC or if there is a different host that you would like to see be with Kimi and then there is Trina too but I am thinking she should end up with one of the twins... What do you think eh? Lemme' know mon ami! **

**Have a Mary-Suetastic day!**


	5. 4: A Day at the Park

**Okay so here is the next chapter! I actually dive into romantical things here so yeah enjoy!**

**I do not own OHSHC but I do own my OCs**

**IMPORTANT: There is cussing and possibly offensive humor included within this story. I do not mean to offend but it happends sometimes so please forgive me in advance.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

Well this week has gone by extremely fast. Trina and I literally went to the Host Club every day and well nothing really happened. My little agreement with Kyoya didn't change that fact that every time I walked up to him and tried to talk to him he would just sit there and type on his computer. Yes he is a jerk but I have made it my personal mission to get to know him! That being said today will be a nice break from my personal mission.

"Okay guys, Ima go hit the hay~ you lovely boys keep me posted on the situation mkay?" I was talking to my team mates for multiplayer mode. I was beginning to slur my words and talk in a British accent meaning I was dead tired and they all knew that.

"Kay boss! You go get some sleep." My personal favorite teammate GotYou$copedOut was always my main man. I could trust him with the team. I put up my controller and headphones before looking at the clock. _'5 A.M. as usual...'_ It became a regular occurrence for me to go to bed in the wee hours of the morning during weekends.

I took a quick glance at Trina through her cracked bedroom door and smiled. She was always a peaceful sleeper. I then made my way down the hall to my room and plopped into bed. I snuggled up to my stuffed dragon and went to sleep.

"Boss, why are we going to Trina and Kimi's apartment?" The twins looked at their king and waited for an answer. Kyoya answered for Tamaki because he was busy yelling at Haruhi for wearing boy clothes on the weekend. Everyone in the Host Club knows about what happened between Kimi and Kyoya and none were opposed with the offer. Today after all was a "special" club event.

"Well as you know, Kimi and Trina are to be included in all club activities and that includes special outings that Tamaki decides to do on weekends. We are going to get them so they will be included." Kyoya pushed up his glasses so they would glare the light from the early morning sun. He was actually surprised he was awake at 9 A.M. on a Saturday.

"Kyo-chan you said they live in apartment 213 right?" Honey looked at Kyoya with those big adorable eyes.

"Yes Honey-senpai that is correct."

Honey pointed to a door. "Isn't that it right over there?"

"Good job Honey-senpai! Now let's go and greet the lovely ladies who will accompany us today!" Tamaki was okay and leading the troop towards the door Honey pointed at.

-knock knock knOCK KNOCK KNOCK- Tamaki was banging on the door for a good minute before Trina opened the door. She was wide awake and in a very smiley mood.

"Hello boys, what's up? Would you like some breakfast?" She smiled sweetly and looked at the twins.

"We have come to escort you and Kimi to a club outing so please go get her and we can go!" Tamaki was twirling around talking about all the "commoner" things they would do as a family.

Trina's face went pale. She knew what would happen if they woke up Kimi.

"What's wrong" Hikaru asked as he wrapped and arm around Trina's shoulder.

"You seem distant." Koaru slithered a hand around her waist.

"You… you want to wake her up?" He voice cracked as she looked at the group of boys in front of her.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Kyoya looked down at Trina with his smirk.

"Kyoya-senpai, maybe we should just leave them alone." Haruhi finally spoke up and Trina agreed with her.

"Is she type AB?" Tamaki and the twins looked mortified as they asked the question. Trina chuckled slightly before answering.

"No, what does blood type have to deal with anything?" She was smiling again. A certain twin took notice and a small blush tinted his cheeks. He liked the way she smiled.

"Okay, then we can go wake her up!" Before Trina could warn them they were all in Kimi's room. The windows were covered with blankets so light wouldn't disturb her. Her room had black walls and had posters of random tv shows and movies all over them. Her bookshelf against the wall was covered in movies, video games, manga, anime, and of course books. Kimi fidgeted in her bed once before settling again.

Trina jumped and hid behind the door before Tamaki sauntered over to Kimi and lightly touched her shoulder. "He is going to die!" Trina whispered to herself not wanting to disturb Kimi further.

_'"Ha! You really think I am going to let you do that?" Kimi looked at the boy in front of her and he started to reply. What he said caught her of guard.' _"That's okay, I love you too." Kimi wasn't aware she said that last part out loud in her sleep but she was soon shaking. She peeked one eye open and looked at the culprit. It was Tamaki.

"What. Do. You. Want?" My voice was filled with sleep and I was glaring at him with the fury of one thousand demons.

He jumped back and grabbed onto Kyoya. "Mommy! Our daughter is a demon!" In response, Kyoya just pushed up his glasses.

I glared at them both for waking me up. I sat up a little in my bed and searched the room until I saw Trina hiding. I smirked and that scared her. She knew what was about to happen. "Now Trina… Why on earth did you let them come in here?" An aura of black and purple surrounded me. My eyes stared into her soul and seemed to glow with malice. All the hosts were trembling except for Mori and Kyoya. They were always calm and collected but that didn't stop me from voicing my opinion.

"Well uh they um…" I cut her off by placing my hand up signaling her to stop.

"You know the rule Trina. Since you idiots don't, I will fill you in." I looked at the others with my most condescending stare possible. "This is the weekend. I didn't go to bed till 5. That means I get to sleep till at least 1. So if you please GET THE FUCK OUT AND LET ME SLEEP YOU IGNORANT RICH BASTARDS!" With my final words spoken I fell back onto my pillow. Sleep consumed me once more.

"Trina! I thought you said Kimi wasn't type AB?!" Tamaki was pacing the room trying to figure out why she was acting like Kyoya and Honey-senpai.

All the hosts except for Kyoya and Mori (of course) were going crazy about what just transpired. Kyoya opened up his little black notebook. "According to my information, Kimi is type A blood."

"That's not possible!" Hikaru and Koaru yelled while cowering on the sofa beside Trina.

"No that's right, she is type A blood but I don't see what that has to do with anything." Trina was sipping on some coffee and looked like none of that ever happened.

"Trina-chan could you explain what happened then?" Honey was holding Usa-chan tightly and had a few tears in his eyes. No doubt he was frightened a little.

"Well, it is normal for the Williams family to act irritable when woken up but Kimi got the best of both worlds. He mom was the same way and she got a double dose of "don't wake me up". It is awful! No one at home would ever attempt to wake her. We just let her wake up on her own." Trina finished her story and looked at the hosts.

"Well men this calls for Operation: Get Kimi Awake, Dressed and Ready to go!" Tamaki was pointing in the air and standing on the coffee table.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Was heard and then they all dispersed to do a certain job. Trina and Haruhi were in charge of getting her dressed. Trina didn't think twice about it, she thought Haruhi was gay anyway. When Kimi was fully clothed they got Mori to come in and grab her.

"Okay everyone we are going to a park today! It will be amazing so on we go!" Tamaki was once again leading the troop but this time away from Trina and Kimi's apartment.

They all squeezed into the limo and drove off. Kimi was still asleep and was currently curled up on Mori's lap. The limo hit a rough patch on the road and Kimi clutched at Mori's chest. She grabbed onto his shirt and snuggled closer.

"Aw Takashi, I think she likes you!" Honey was bouncing up and down in his seat playing with Usa-chan.

"Hm." Mori looked down at her and put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes was glaring at them slightly. Usually he wouldn't care so he shook the look from his features and pushed the feelings away. He had no time to dawdle on meaningless things like these emotions.

I shifted in my sleep and then realized I wasn't in my bed anymore. I panicked and looked around only to see Mori looking down on me. I screamed a little and then got off of his lap. My face turned scarlet red.

"What the heck is going on? Where am I?" I was looking at the other hosts trying to get answers.

Kyoya chuckled sinisterly before responding. "Well as you know, you and Trina are to be included in all special club events. That includes today. Tamaki wanted to go out as a club so here you are." He smirked and pushed up his glasses.

My mouth hung open slightly. I was surprised. He obviously was being an ass on purpose so I decided to ignore him and throw a temper tantrum. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out the window. _'Go to the host club they said. It will be fun they said… What the fuck ever.'_ I guess you could say I wasn't happy.

As I was staring at the passing scenery Trina tapped me on my shoulder. I turned and glared at her before I realized she was handing me my Ipod. I smiled from ear to ear and hugged her "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I never leave the house without my music but since I was technically kidnapped I thought my precious was at home. (My precious being my Ipod…)

I hooked it up and began listening to my music. One of my favorite songs came on and I started banging my head slightly with the beat. I was in the moment and everything else was gone. There were no annoying hosts, no traitor cousins and no judging stares. Just me and my music. I laid my head on the window and sat there letting the music wrap its arms around me. I smiled and started humming to Gone, Gones, Gone by Phillip Phillips.

Soon after I felt someone nudge me in the side. I opened my eyes and saw Mori nodding that we had arrived. I looked out the window and saw we were at a park. _'I can handle this, it's just a park.' _I opened the car door and immediately stretched my legs. Being cramped into the fetal position on someone's lap isn't the most comfortable thing. I chuckled thinking about the situation. It was actually a little funny. Next thing I know Hikaru and Kaoru are wrapped around me.

"Let's play a game Kimi!" They looked at me with pleading eyes so I agreed.

They smirked like Cheshire cats and I instantly got worried. _'That is not a good sign…'_ I sweat dropped then looked at the twins. They now had a pair of matching green hats on to where I couldn't see their hair part. They started twisting and weaving around until I got dizzy and closed my eyes. When I opened them they looked at me and asked a question that I knew was coming. I had seen this game before and I should've known it was only a matter of time before I would get suckered into playing.

"Which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?" They said in unison before mirroring each other's pose.

I thought about it for a minute before I realized I didn't really know them. All I knew was what Trina told me. Hikaru was older and she thought that he was more mischievous and immature while Kaoru was younger and cared more about others feelings but was still very mischievous and immature. So in conclusion I was fucked. I looked at their eyes trying to see if they held anything significant. The twin on the left had a flash of mischievousness go across his features. _'What the heck! If I lose so what and if I win that's cool.'_ I took a deep breath and pointed to the on the left. "You are Hikaru."

As if on cue they looked at me smirking. "Nope sorry, you got it wrong."

"No she didn't. She got it right so stop lying." Haruhi had shown up beside me and was defending my answer. I love her! _'She is so awesome hahaha!'_

The twins' smirks fell and after that they were silent. Haruhi and I walked away leaving them to whatever they would do. Little did I know that I just got pulled into their little world.

"Thanks for defending me back there Haruhi!" We were walking on a dirt trail around the park.

"Don't mention it." She waved it off as if it was nothing. I decided now would be a good time to apologize for what I saw happen to her bag.

"Um Haruhi… I am sorry." I was nervously scratching the back of my neck and smiled weakly at her. I was never good at apologizing.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong." She looked genuinely confused.

"Well the other day when that red headed bitch threw your stuff in the pond I saw her from the window. I didn't think anything of it until the whole "he assaulted me" thing happened… I am really sorry, can you forgive me?" I was almost in tears. I wanted to have Haruhi as a friend but I didn't know how she would feel about me after this.

Before I could speak again she started laughing. She started talking in between gasps for air. "You… really don't… have… to apologize… It wasn't… your fault, okay?" By the end her laughing had stopped and she had caught her breath. I looked at her wide eyed before grabbing onto her and swinging her around in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Haruhi! We are going to be best friends! This is wonderful." When I stopped spinning I noticed everyone in the host club and Trina was staring at us.

I sweat dropped and looked up at them. "So I was um thinking we should all go get ice cream?"

"That is a splendid idea Kimi! To the ice cream!" Tamaki and Honey-senpai had taken off with Mori and Haruhi close behind (they were being dragged….) The twins then linked arms with Trina and dashed after them leaving Kyoya and me alone.

"So Kyoya is this pay back for this week? I know I am annoying but jeez, I never thought you would resort to kidnapping as revenge." I started walking towards the ice cream store across the street.

"You said that you wanted to be included in _all_ special club activities." He smirked knowing he had used my own words against me.

"Yeah, whatever." I stuck my tongue out at him and entered the sweet smelling shop. "One vanilla cone please." I smiled up at the cashier who was a teenage boy about my age. He blushed lightly and then went to the back and got my ice cream.

"Here ya go!" I was handing him the cash but he stopped me.

"It's on the house! Don't worry about it!" He smiled sheepishly at me and his blush darkened.

"Aw how sweet, thanks!" I walked over to Trina and Haruhi who were both smirking at me. Leaving Kyoya to order his ice cream. Little did I know that he was getting angry at the cashier boy for flirting with me. He would never show that though so he calmly ordered and then sat with Tamaki and the other boys.

"Looks like someone has taken an interest in you." Trina was pushing her now empty ice cream bowl to the side as she spoke.

"Yeah Kimi, he seemed interested in you." Haruhi was showing her girly side and it was so cute.

"I don't see it. I think he was just being nice." No one has ever really liked me or thought I was attractive so I honestly did think he was only being nice. I took a big lick of ice cream and got some on my nose. I reached for a napkin but before I grabbed it Mori had gotten one and wiped the ice cream off my face.

"Thanks Mori-senpai but I think I can wipe my own face…" I wasn't annoyed but I was slightly shocked. I didn't notice the small amount of pink that dusted both of our faces. I got up and walked over to the restroom to make sure my face wasn't sticky.

Kyoya had watched three times now that others were getting too close to her and he didn't like it. Yes, he though she was annoying, she never shut up. She was too persistent and always wanted to talk to him… She never quit. But he didn't like the way other boys were acting with her. That cashier will not have a job tomorrow and all he could do to Mori-senpai was glare. He didn't like these emotions and once again he pushed them to the back of his mind and ate his ice cream in silence.

When I came back from the restroom I noticed Tamaki and Haruhi getting a little close. _'Oh this is awesome! They would make such a cute couple but neither of them will ever realize the others feelings. So romantic.'_ I didn't realize my fan girl actions were taking over and I had hearts surrounding me while I swayed back and forth daydreaming.

My moment was destroyed by someone clearing their throat beside me. It was Kyoya.

"Miss Kimi, I think it is about time we leave, do you agree?" I looked up at him and I could see his eyes. They were truly amazing; I don't know why he hides them all the time. I felt my face get hot and the quickly turned to look at the group. _'He really is handsome… Wait what the heck am I thinking?!'_

"Yeah, that is a good idea. It is getting late." I walked over to my new found group of friends and gathered them up before heading out the door. The limo was waiting for us and we all piled in, this time I didn't sit in Mori's lap.

Ten minutes into the drive everyone except Kyoya and I was asleep. I looked up at him; he was working on his laptop like always. My stomach did a slight flip and my face heated once more. _'I have blushed so much today it is not even funny! What is going on with my stomach though? It feels like there are butterflies inside it!' _I put my hands on my belly and then sighed. I knew what was going on. I just chose to ignore it. _'You remember what happened last time. Don't get caught up with boys Kimi.'_ I looked back up at Kyoya before laying my head on Tamaki's shoulder and closed my eyes. _'You cannot like this boy! He will just end up hurting you!'_

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I am having a hard time writing Kyoya's feelings though... He may have been OOC a little and I apologize for that. Please don't hate me DX**

**Review, Fav and Follow if you want! It is very much appreciated!**

**Next chapter will hopefully be out really soon! It will probably correspond with episode 2 of the show!**

**Have a Mary-Suetastic day mon ami!**


	6. 5: Dance of Emotions

**WAHHH! This chapter was so hard to write!**

**IMPORTANT: Cussing is very heavy in this chapter and as usual, somethings may be offensive. I do not mean to be offensive but it happens sometimes.**

**Also, There are some spots where I break into a section that is purely about Kyoya and I am going to use page breaks to set them apart from the rest of the story... and then there are a few page breaks where the story does a time skip so yeah this is mostly so I don't get confused.**

**Anyway here it is!**

* * *

"MY LIFE IS FUCKING OVER!" I was seething with rage at this point. Why? Well for one my internet connection was just lost and all the progress I made on my ONLINE game was gone! Forever! The other reason? Well school starts in about 30 minutes and I haven't slept for 38 hours. _'Today is already going great!'_ I was being a sarcastic bitch… towards myself.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning?" Trina was smiling as usual with a cup of coffee half empty in her hands.

_'Fucking morning person and ish like that…'_ I was really not in the mood this morning so I just shot her a death glare. Luckily she took the hint.

Due to my extremely bad mood, Trina decided to drive us today. When we arrived at school I simply got out of the car and headed to class, not even waiting on Trina. For some reason, everyone and their boyfriend decided to snicker at my appearance today. Well if they had a rough day/night and no sleep I'm sure they'd be wearing sweats too.

As I rounded the corner into the class room I saw Kyoya and Tamaki down the hall talking. _'Oh great! I completely forgot about the host club!'_ My head hit my desk with a loud thump. _'Kill me now please!'_ I couldn't stand the idea of cute boys seeing me scrubbin' or, more simply, I cared about what Kyoya thought. _'The douche probably hates me anyway… What's the point in trying?'_

"WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE ME?" I screamed to the ceiling with my fists clenched. I hadn't seen Tamaki and yes, you guessed it, Kyoya walk in so they saw my loss of control. I groaned and then my head hit the desk once more. I continued to hit the desk again… and again… and again… and again until the teacher came in and started the lesson. Low and behold I already learned this stuff too so I slipped in my earphones and I fell asleep.

* * *

When I finally woke up it was the end of the day. _'Why did no one wake me up?... Oh right…' _I stood up from my desk and went towards the club room. I was in a better mood then before but my fuse was still very VERY short.

When I walked in Trina was going ga ga over Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (the nicknames fit so well!) and the other hosts had ladies fawning over them as usual. I threw my bag into a corner and then went to sit with Kyoya.

"Nice of you to join us today Kimi." He was typing away on his laptop… again.

"Whatever." I was not ready to deal with his wit and smart-ass replies to everything so I walked over to Mori.

"Hey Mori-senpai. How was your day?" I knew he wouldn't talk back and that was the main reason he was the person I chose to interact with. Peace and quiet was what I wanted but I didn't want to leave the club completely. He looked down at me and his eyes seemed to smile. _'That's a little OOC…'_

"Good."

_'Wait a fucking minute! Did Mori-senpai just reply?_' I was defiantly not expecting that! My mouth was wide open and I was staring at him hardcore. _'There is something wrong with him. He is way too OOC!'_ I erased all sense of surprise off my face and then proceeded to put my hand to his forehead. "Mori-senpai are you feeling okay? Are you sick?" I was genuinely worried for my gentle giant friend.

He blushed slightly and I did too before quickly removing my hand. "Sorry… It wasn't my place to do that, please accept my apology." I was babbling now. I was never good at these types of things.

"It's fine." I sat back down beside him. An awkward silence ensued soon after and I decided to stuff my face with cake to hide my very apparent embarrassment.

* * *

Kyoya watched from afar at what just happened. That was unacceptable. He heard a crack and then looked down. He had snapped his favorite ink pen in half. He silently scowled at himself for letting himself show his disdain for the_ love birds_ behavior. The thought of Mori and Kimi being together seemed to boil his blood. But he knew just as well as anyone else that he would not gain a single thing from having a relationship with her. He needed to focus. He needed to stay away from her.

* * *

I sat thinking about what I missed in class until I heard Tamaki's loud, annoying voice.

"My apologies ladies, but I have to make a very important announcement. This Friday we will be having a party." After I heard that I zoned out. I, Kimiko Williams, despised formal dances with every bone in my body. The fancy dresses were enough to turn me off but then the whole waltzing thing really made me sick. I mean I never learned how to waltz. Knowing Kyoya would make me attend I sighed in defeat, leaned back on the couch, crossed my arms over my chest and waited for the baka king to shut up.

Surprisingly he was done sooner than I thought. (That was because club hours ended cutting his speech short.) I stood from my seat beside Mori and walked over to Tamaki.

"Hey Tamaki, can I speak with you over there for a sec?" I really didn't want anyone else to hear what I was about to say to him; It was kind of embarrassing.

"Of course, anything for one of my darling daughters." He locked arms with me and we walked over to the far corner out of everyone's earshot.

"Well… um I huh Ikindadon'tknowhowtowaltz." I let out the breath I was holding and looked at him waiting for his reply. He just stood there for a second and then blinked before asking me to repeat myself. "I, Kimi, do not know how to waltz."

His face fell into a frown and then he grabbed onto me and spun me around. "I will teach you how to waltz! You will be the best at the party by the time I am through with you!" We stopped spinning and I hugged him tight.

"Oh thank you so much!" I was elated. My father would be proud of me finally learning how to waltz. I couldn't wait to tell him.

"Can we start now? If I only have a week I need all the practice I can get." I looked at him with my grey eyes pleading for him to say yes. My sour mood was long gone and I even mustered up a shy smile to go along with the puppy eyes.

"WAHHH! Don't make daddy feel bad Kimi! Daddy has things to do." My face fell and I started to sulk. "But Mommy will stay here and help you! Isn't that right Mommy?" Tamaki was looking over at Kyoya with his puppy eyes.

"I am also busy. I have the clubs party finances to go over." He pushed up his glasses and the glare made me flinch. It seemed more menacing than usual.

"Takashi will help Kimi-chan!" Honey had bounced up to us at some point and was now pointing at Mori who looked slightly surprised before nodding his head indicating that he'd help.

"Good! Now Mori-senpai take good care of my daughter!" Tamaki was walking out the door dragging Haruhi along and talking about her needing lessons as well. Trina and the twins slithered out followed buy Honey-senpai. That just left Kyoya, Mori and I. For some reason the air got thick with tension and I started shifting from the uncomfortable feeling.

"Well um, Mori-senpai, we should get started. See you tomorrow Kyoya." I grabbed Mori's hand and pulled him over to the music player. I didn't know how to work it so he took over.

* * *

Kyoya picked up his things and walked out the door. He hated leaving them alone but it had to be done. He needed to focus and this was going to help him.

Or so he thought.

* * *

_'I know Mori-senpai is great but I wish Kyoya would've stayed… WAIT… what? Kimi you are supposed to forget about your feelings for him. Stay focused on the lessons right now or you'll…' _My thoughts were cut short by Mori grunting in slight discomfort. I had crushed his foot… _again_.

Mori grabbed me by my waist and we started again. This was the sixth or seventh time we had to start over due to my failing epically. I know I stepped on his toes at least a million times. I looked up at him and smiled apologetically. He just stared into my eyes. It looked like he was searching my sole. I adverted my gaze and blushed. _'I feel awful. Blushing like this with Mori-senpai after I was just thinking of Kyoya.' _I sighed and then stopped dancing. I looked up at Mori and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me but I think that is enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow Mori-senpai." I grabbed my things and started walking out of the room. He jogged up to me and walked beside me all the way to his limo. That's when I remembered Trina took the car home.

"Um I hate to ask this but could you um drop me by my house? Trina took the car and I forgot my cell at home this morning." I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Sure." His driver opened the door for me and I slid in with Mori right behind me.

During the whole car ride I sat there thinking about my fucked up emotions. _'So do I like Kyoya or Mori-senpai or maybe… both?'_ Honesty I only knew them for a short time so I decided that I had a crush and nothing more. I needed to get to know them better before I considered any other feelings and what they meant. Knowing what I did though, getting to know them would be difficult. Neither talked much about personal things. Heck, one didn't talk at all!

After a few moments we arrived at my apartment and I hugged Mori before exiting the car. "Thanks for the ride Mori-senpai! I'll see ya tomorrow mon ami!" I waved as the limo drove off leaving me in front of the apartment complex.

* * *

Well the week went by extremely fast and now it was Friday. The dance was only a few hours away and Trina and I both were sitting in front of the TV. We were watching Fullmetal Alchemist and were completely oblivious to the time. Until and certain person called Trina's cell phone.

"Hello?" I paused the dvd player so she could have all her attention on the phone call. Aren't I the sweetest?

"Hey Koaru what's up?"

_'Ooh la la I am going to harass the shit out of her!'_

"WHAT?! Is it really that late? Yeah, yeah we will be there A.S.A.P." She hung up and flung herself down the hall to her room. I walked in a saw what she was doing. The poor girl looked like she was swimming in her clothes.

"You like Kaoru don't you Trina?" I smiled like SpongeBob when he asked Squidward if he liked krabby patties. Yes, it was creepy buy she laughed anyway.

"Wha… what would make you say that?" Her voice cracked and her face turned red.

I glomped her and squealed into her ear. "HOW CUTE OMG THIS IS GREAT! I personally think you two would make a cute couple"

Her blush darkened, if that's even possible, and she smiled shyly at me. "You really think so?"

I slung my head back and laughed before going to my own room and tried to find a dress to wear. _'How adorable! Ma cousine a un copain!'**_

After looking through my small formal wardrobe, I chose to wear a simple black dress. Big Shock! It was knee length and made of a flowy, silk like material. It hugged my curves perfectly and flowed freely and lightly through the breeze. It was cute none the less. I couldn't wear heels though so I settled on a new pair of converse I had in the top of my closet waiting for a special occasion such as this.

I left my hair wavy and added a small black bow just to add some accessory. For once I actually put on makeup too! It was light mascara and lip gloss but that is still more than what I normally wear.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. _'Simple but elegant, I like it!' _I walked out of my room and almost ran into Trina. She looked spectacular! Her deep forest green ball gown fit her perfectly and her hair was up is a bun with a few strands loose and curled. '_What a little show off… tryna' look good for Kaoru I bet.'_

I decided to call Mr. Ichiwa and ask if he would drop us off at school in the limo. We did after all want to look fancy shmancy and arrive in style. He agreed and soon he was right in front of our apartment.

"Ladies you look gorgeous! I hope the boys don't try anything." He chuckled at his own joke and I joined in too but Miss Worry-wart Trina started freaking out.

"Calm down Trina," I put my hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down, "he was just kidding, it was a compliment."

She smiled sheepishly at me before getting into the limo and I followed right behind her.

We arrived at the school earlier than most guests in order to help with any last minute details. I walked up to the group and greeted them in my most stereotypical high class British accent I could muster. "Hello, you all look quite lovely in your designer suits." The twins busted out laughing and were on the floor before I could blink. I continued using my accent. "What do you think is so funny? It is not polite to laugh at a maiden such as myself." They were in tears now and so was I. In fact I think everyone except Kyoya was laughing. Even Mori chuckled a little bit!

I stood up and wiped a tear from my eye. I looked over at Kyoya and sauntered over to him. "Kyoya! Why didn't you laugh? That was funny?" I pouted a little trying to get a reaction out of him.

He pushed up his glasses and glared down at me. "I personally found it insulting and very unprofessional. I advise you to stop doing that awful accent and go help Honey-senpai put out the cakes before he eats them all."

I stood there stupefied. Kyoya was being an ass and to think I thought I liked this guy! HA! "Well fuck you too!" I stomped away and felt tears prick my eyes. I fought them as hard as I could. There was no way in hell I'd let him see me cry.

* * *

Kyoya knew he fucked up. He didn't _want_ her to hate him but he didn't know of any other way to get her out of his head. He _needed_ her to hate him. It was the only way. But he hated seeing her obviously upset. He wanted to hold her and comfort her, not hurt her. He sighed and continued working on the decorations. He needed a distraction.

* * *

The party was in full swing now and it was announced that a lucky girl would get a kiss from Tamaki, on the cheek but a kiss none the less, and all the girls were going crazy. I on the other hand leaned against a pillar waiting for this night to be over. Trina was dancing with Koaru again and that left me here… alone… awkwardly standing. I sighed and looked around trying to find someone to talk to. My eyes landed on Haruhi so I decided to go talk to her.

As I was about to talk to her a girl whose name was Kanako(?) asked her to dance. Before they even got onto the dance floor both Haruhi and I were picked up and dragged to a classroom.

"What the heck man?" I looked up at Mori who had nabbed me.

"Well Kimi, we have a plan. Princess Kanako isn't happy and we are going to fix that!" Tamaki was dancing around being dramatic as ever.

"Okay so what does that have to deal with me?" I was not aware of this until now so I was obviously not involved.

"I'm glad you asked my darling daughter! Well this is a club event so you and Trina are included! That's what you wanted right?" He looked at me questioningly and I shrugged.

"Yeah I guess… But Trina isn't even in here."

"She's here." I looked up to see Hikaru scowling at the ground_._

_'That could only mean one thing. Trina and Kaoru are getting it on!'_ I chuckled and he snapped out of it before glaring at me. I quickly apologized and then sat in a chair while Honey explained the full plan to me. It was really sweet and romantic!

Haruhi walked out of the door to fulfill her part of the quest to aid the love of two destined to be together. My fangirl wheels in my mind were turning at an incredible speed and I wasn't aware that everyone left until Kyoya cleared his throat to get my attention.

_'I really don't want to deal with him right now… He hurt my feewings!'_ I looked down at my feet and walked out the door, him walking beside me.

"You look beautiful tonight Kimi." He spoke and a chill went down my spine.

"Thanks Kyoya, you don't look half bad yourself." I blushed and kept my eyes glued on the ground. The tiles looked really good soaked in the moonlight that came from outside the windows. I sighed. I had to ask him. "Why were you so mean to me earlier? I didn't do anything." I still didn't look at him.

He sighed and looked at my head that was still hung down. "I can't explain it."

That aggravated me and I stopped walking. I really wanted to get to know him but he wasn't letting me. This is way more frustrating than I thought it would be. I clenched my fists and grabbed part of my dress in the process. I was about to cry again. Not out of sadness but out of frustration. I have never failed at anything and this ass-hole was not about to become my first.

I took deep breaths and then started walking again. We had to be out on the balconies in a few minutes so we could unveil the winner of the kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Kyoya hated himself right now. He didn't want any of this to happen. It wasn't supposed to happen to him. He was not supposed to get distracted by a girl. He knew she was different. Kyoya knew that he would either have to let her in eventually or break her heart. He honestly didn't want either one. He walked back to the balconies only a few paces behind Kimi. He needed to figure this out soon.

* * *

I was lost in my thoughts and when I came back to reality I saw Kanako and that tea pot boy dancing. They are a cute couple. I smiled and blushed. _'I want that. I want someone to hold me like that. I want to be loved… Kimi! You know you can't let your guard down! Not after what happened with Alex!'_ I let out an audible sigh. My self-conscious was right.

I looked back out and they stopped dancing because the twins were announcing the winner of the "passionate kiss on the check" from the host club King. But at the last moment the twins said that Haruhi would be filling in for Tamaki. I let out an audible laugh gaining questioning looks from the hosts around me.

"What if this is Haruhi's first kiss?" One of the twins poke up and then next thing I know Tamaki is running down the stairs. Unfortunately there is a random ass banana peel on the step and he ends up pushing Haruhi. I gasped.

"I would be mortified if I lost my first kiss to a girl!" My statement drew the attention of the hosts around me once more. They looked at me questioningly.

Honey looked at me and smiled cutely. "So you haven't had your first kiss yet Kimi-chan?"

I blushed. "No I haven't… I um never have any luck when it comes to boys. Haha" I looked down at the ground silently and heard the twins laugh then wrap their arms around me.

"It's okay Kimi. We'll share with you!" I gagged a little and then quickly said no thanks. _'That's for you Trina! Get you some!'_

"Kimi-chan! Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Honey was being a little bit intrusive but I didn't want to put up a fight.

"Yeah," my hands clenched automatically, "his name was Alex and he broke my heart into a million pieces. I'm just glad I didn't do anything I would regret with him, ya know?" It felt good finally telling someone other than Trina about my fucked up ex.

"That's good right Takashi?" Honey had climbed onto Mori's shoulders at some point.

"Yeah." Mori smiled with his eyes down at me and I smiled back with a light pink dusting my cheeks.

* * *

A pair of spectacle covered eyes glared at the two. His feelings weren't going away even after pushing her away the best he could. He didn't know what to do. But he did know one thing, he was getting really annoyed. Who did Mori-senpai think he was? He couldn't just come in here and take Kimi away. No, not from Kyoya Ootori! Kyoya had made up his mind. No one was going to have Kimi because he was going to have her. There were no ifs, ands, or butts about it. These emotions weren't going away so he had to deal with them.

* * *

******Ma cousine a un copain. - My cousin has a boyfriend. 3

**I really hoped you enjoyed this. Kyoya is OOC again and I apologize. Looking back on this chapter it is poo in my opinion!**

**An author who writes such trash should not continue to live~**

**Pardon my dramatics, anyway review, fave, fallow if you want! Everything is VERY much appreciated.**

**Have a Mary-Suetastic day mon ami!**


End file.
